


Marry Me?

by zkxxdlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dance proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: … Four years was a long time to be with someone, but Jongin had never once regretted a single moment, a single second, that he had spent with a certain, affectionately coined, giant.… 'My giant.'And if he were to be asked, if Jongin were to be ever be asked whether, if he had to, would he ever regret spending his future, the rest of his life with nothing and no one else but Park Chanyeol…Jongin wouldn’t hesitate, wouldn’t wait nor waste a single second, before he’d say “no”.‘... I’d never regret it,’ Jongin would say, softly shaking his head as a smile would bloom across his lips, soft.‘... because it’s something that I want too…‘... He’s the one I want to marry, after all…’((Or the fic in which Chanyeol loves Jongin too much, and wants to call him his husband ASAP))





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Jason Derulo's "Marry Me" as I wrote this, so maybe having it on a low volume as you read this will help get the vibe of the story through!! :) Just a suggestion~ Anyway, enjoy!!

_ 3.42P.M. _

_ … Where is he…? _

With his eyes slowly beginning to survey the expanse in front of him (yet) again, Kim Jongin only furrowed his brows as his front teeth unconsciously began to gnaw on his bottom lip, the plump flesh pulled behind pristine, white teeth as worry began to etch itself across his features, the growing lines of anxiety becoming more and more apparent with each yard his eyes trailed over.

The scene in front of him was no different from the last time he had checked, a.k.a., two minutes ago. It was still the same; bustling, vibrant, and lively, brimming with children’s squeals and the running of feet, with parental chiding and motherly chatting, and the classic, characteristic chit-chatting of the aged and the elderly. Families of every colour and size roamed all about the park, the children ranging from being swathed in soft, downy cotton to perspiration-soaked, Disney-themed tees and shorts, and this had applied to the parents and the grandparents as well.

It was nothing more than a sea of colours, really, the diversity in the colours of the cloth draped over their backs mirroring that of their skin, the sun’s joyous, vibrant glow and shine reflecting off of everyone’s faces, illuminating the one and only thing that all of them had in common.

Their smiles.

It was nothing less than a happy day, truly, for all the families, couples, teenagers, young adults and a sprinkle of elderly gaggles all had matching grins on their faces, eyes scrunched up into similar crescents every time they stretched their faces up towards the sun, soaking the bright rays of sunshine in, bathing in the jubilance seemingly radiating off of the yellow rays.

It was a sight to behold, definitely, for this park had always been a rather touristy area here in Seoul, especially during this time of the year. People from all across the globe flocked to their homeland during the summer, basking in the sunshine and culture, entering through the arrival gates with smiles and always,  _ always, _ leaving with bigger, brighter grins.

And it was evident in the park, the way tourists were known to have always enjoyed their stay here in South Korea for it was seemingly  _ brimming _ with happiness, with joy and glee. Jongin couldn’t help but join in on the glory, allowing himself to be washed over in the aura of bliss that was ostensibly enveloping about the vast greenery, dissipating in a manner alike that of the water from the fountain situated right  _ smack _ in the middle of the park; lively.

It had definitely helped him keep his mind off of his worry for a bit, the scenery painted in front of him, that is. The concern that had been itching at the back of his mind (regarding his boyfriend’s whereabouts) now put aside, focus instead replaced by the bustling and hustling of children, the loud laughter of young adults, the friendly conversations amongst the parents, and the classic gossipy tenors of the grandmas and grandpas.

It had been close to about 15 minutes now, since the last message that Chanyeol had sent him, the short yet aptly fitting  _ “Give me 10!! This dump’s a big one”  _ not even eliciting a flinch or a grimace from Jongin, the latter having grown accustomed to the openness they shared regarding their Lavatory Expeditions ™ . In fact, all that it had managed to pull out of the man was a huff of breath, followed by a slight tilt of his lips coupled with a roll of eyes, the fondness and affection he held for the sender obvious in the way his entire frame had slumped, relaxed and free.

There was a reason why Jongin wasn’t as put off with Chanyeol’s, frankly,  _ announcement _ of his taking a shit, as one would expect, as there was one as to why and how Chanyeol was so comfortable with sharing that with Jongin, and it could all be chalked up to how  _ familiar, _ and also how  _ comfortable _ they’ve grown to be with each other. 

It had been four years, after all.

… Well, a little bit more than four years, but you get the picture.

Jongin could recall the very first day that they had met, how the entire department floor had gathered, all in their tees and hoodies, in their sweatpants and jeans, in their snapbacks and ponytails, in the middle of the atrium of their studio’s main hall, his now  _ colleagues _ beckoning and calling over anyone and everyone their eyes had landed on towards the little makeshift, haphazard circle their bodies had formed.

Soon enough, staff from each and every other floor, each and every other department flocked in; their teaching professions ranging from their expert vocal control to their almost second nature experience dealing with instruments. It hence didn’t take long for the gaggle of people surrounding the new, and  _ lone _ face of the Dance department crew to be filled with, well, people  _ outside _ of the Dance department, as those from the Music department began to dilute the crowd.

However, Jongin hadn’t felt too intimidated by the sudden barrage of curious gazes and inquisitive faces, for all of them had on grins that stretched wide across the bottom halves of their faces; friendly, welcoming, and  _ warm. _

… and the face that carried the brightest grin, the face that had plastered on the warmest, most welcoming, most open smile, would have been the very same face that would have kept him company, would have been his guide, his  _ buddy _ , for the lack of a better word, in regards to teaching Jongin about the works of their quaint little Academy, before delving into the nitty-gritties about the  _ people _ whom he should be wary of, the faces he should avoid in specific situations and company celebrations, and so on.

That face, ironically, wouldn’t be one from Jongin’s own department of Dance, for Park Chanyeol’s speciality and experience lay in his exquisite crafting of musical compositions and his expert ear when it came to plucking the strings of instruments and beating along to the beats of the drums, but Jongin had very much appreciated someone else actually willingly and wholeheartedly wanting to get to know him.

It had made the inexperienced, but ever so passionate teacher, feel so very welcomed, and so very  _ lucky. _

Jongin had always thought that companies, although publicised and marketed to be extremely open and accommodating, would always still segregate and internally divide themselves to retain within their own departments, the employees usually only sticking to people who share the same experience, the same interests. Which was why he had felt very surprised, of course, when Chanyeol, someone who shared completely  _ opposite _ interests and experience as compared to Jongin, would actually stick by him throughout the entire first few months that he was in the Academy.

It wasn’t as surprising as it was welcomed, though, for soon enough, the pair’s interactions breached the limits of their working hours and the Academy’s campus, their outings soon spilling over to clock-off dinners, then to weekend billiard sessions, then to gym workouts and runs in the park, and eventually, to movie-binges on the couch and sleepy breakfasts in the afternoons.

… and Jongin doesn’t know, can’t really pinpoint exactly when it had happened, when it had all started; amidst the evening trips to random street markets or in-between the sessions they had, cooped up in Chanyeol’s own personal studio or in one of the Academy’s numerous dance studios…

… but he fell.

He fell in love.

…

…

…

…  _ They _ fell in love.

It had been sudden, rather uncalled for, something the “fresh-faced” Kim Jongin was unprepared for, really. What with him having had moved to the city altogether, coming from his hometown in which he had stayed for just a little over a year after graduating from the  College of Fine Arts, Seoul National University , just to spend some time with his family and catch up on all the years he had lost with them, buried in dance recitals and theatrical performances for the past four years.

Coming to Seoul, hence, wasn’t an entirely new experience to him altogether, but everything else had been. Delving straight into the teaching world, with no prior experience or substantial background when it came to early childhood education, Kim Jongin was as good as a freshman in college, his return back to Seoul reminiscent of his first ever year in his pursuit of his degree.

Expecting to have been so swaddled in work; in learning and adapting and transitioning, from the mindset of a student to that of a teacher, from a son back in his hometown, helping out his family, to a young, working adult in charge of nurturing and sharing,  _ instilling _ the love of dance,  _ his _ love of dance in young, fresh minds, Jongin hadn’t had even factored in time, much less  _ effort, _ for  _ love. _

But Jongin guessed that he hadn’t  _ had _ to factor in love, hadn’t had to set aside time or effort to find love, to fall in love, for it had come to him, for it had wormed its way in, fitting in the little gaps in his time, in the small bouts of empty voids in his schedule, so seamlessly and effortlessly,  _ naturally, _ in the form of warm, welcoming, lovely and loving almond eyes, and adorably large, pink-tinged, blushing ears.

Park Chanyeol had wormed his way into Jongin’s heart, into Jongin’s  _ life, _ so effortlessly and smoothly, that it was sooner rather than later did Jongin’s “I”s and “me”s become “we”s and “us”s, the pair having been so intricately joined, attached at the hips and becoming synonymous with the phrase “a two-for-one deal”. 

The change in their relationship had apparently been so obvious, so  _ expected,  _ that the day the two had announced that they were dating to their colleagues in the office, all that they were responded with were furrowed brows and confused purses of lips, a chorus of “Wait, weren’t you guys  _ already _ dating?”s and a series of “Uh… We been knew?”s echoing about the restaurant they had been dining at for dinner that day.

It had been a hilarious turn of events, honestly, both Chanyeol and Jongin looking absolutely gobsmacked and shocked at the rather placid reaction their  _ (show-stopping, world-changing, completely unexpected) _ news had earned them. However, their friends all hadn’t seemed too bothered, what with both Jongdae and Baekhyun being the only ones who seemed surprised, and it wasn’t even in the general sense of them finding out about their relationship, but in the sense where they had thought that the pair were already in one, the two vocal trainers being the ones to voice the questions simultaneously after all.

The rest of the crew were seemingly even  _ more _ unbothered, Sehun and Yixing not even paying the two of them any attention as they listlessly flipped over a piece of meat on the grill, whilst Kyungsoo simply hummed in response, his general go-to whenever someone was talking when his attention would have been focused on something else entirely.

Polite? Yes.

Rude?  _ Also _ yes.

However, Minseok and Junmyeon were the only ones who had bothered to grace the new couple with their proper attention, although Chanyeol, what with him having had known the two for  _ far _ longer than Jongin had, could see that they were simply doing that; entertaining them with questions about their relationship, that is, just to be polite.

They’d much rather eat the freshly grilled beef, after all.

But of course, neither of the two had taken it to heart, chalking up their friends’ reactions to them being, well,  _ so entirely obvious _ with their feelings the past few months, yet at the same time entirely  _ oblivious  _ to the other’s, and had only laughed it off.

(Maybe even kissed it off, too, but nevermind that).

But that night had also served as yet another opening for the two of them, a start of another chapter, to put it metaphorically, for the new couple now had no restraints no barriers when it came to parading their affections for the other in their workplace. Of course, things were kept relatively PG (considering how they  _ do _ work with children, after all), and their affections were only kept to shy smiles and soft pecks on the cheeks, with the occasional brushing of fingers down hallways and the quick, hurried pecks right after lunch in the reception area. However, once the two had clocked off for the day, their inhibitions would just as well have signed off too, the pair never holding back when it came to showering the other in the love and affection they each seemingly were absolutely  _ bursting _ with.

Jongin only smiled, head dipping down as heat blossomed across his cheeks as memories, both old and very,  _ very _ recent, started flooding his mind, playing about almost cinematically; snapshots of laughter-filled carnival dates and bicycle rides through the city nightlife, captures of food-sharing and lingering hand holds, before ending off with a shy, bashful, yet equally as romantic play of warm hugs and soft “I love you”s.

… It was clear as day, clear as crystal, really, to anyone and everyone who ever landed their eyes on the pair how much they loved each other; the fondness in their voice and the affection in their touches screaming of the sheer volume, the sheer intensity of the love they each held for the other in their hearts.

And their love only grew; what was once a tiny, blossoming little bud of a flower continuously growing, continuously flourishing,  _ thriving, _ with each and every sunrise and sunset, with each and every text and call, with each and every hold, hug, and with each and every kiss and “I love you”.

_ ‘... And I’d never have it any other way.’ _

… Four years was a long time to be with someone, but Jongin had never  _ once _ regretted a single moment, a single second, that he had spent with a certain, affectionately coined, giant.

_ … My giant. _

And if he were to be asked, if Jongin were to be ever be asked whether, if he had to, would he ever regret spending his future, the  _ rest of his life _ with nothing and no one else but Park Chanyeol…

Jongin wouldn’t hesitate, wouldn’t wait nor waste a single second, before he’d say “no”.

_ ‘... I’d never regret it,’ _ Jongin would say, softly shaking his head as a smile would bloom across his lips,  _ soft. _

_ ‘... because it’s something that I want too… _

_ ‘... He’s the one I want to marry, after all…’ _

  
  
  


The lovely, light-hearted melody of Jason Derulo’s “Marry Me” started to ring about the park, the soft piano notes gently arousing each and everyone from their own predicaments, the park visitors all seemingly just as lost, yet just as curious as the next face over, Jongin included. The dancer only glanced back up, the introductory notes to the song shaking him out of his reverie, and his eyes instantly scanned the scene splayed out in front of him once more.

The majority of the park’s guests were, apparently, just as lost and curious as he was, their eyes mirroring Jongin’s own; scanning and looking about the park, searching for the source of the song. However, they hadn’t had to look too long though, for right in the center of the park, situated in front of the gorgeous fountain,  _ directly in front of Jongin, _ stood a group of men, young adults, if you must, all dressed impeccably in matching T-shirts and jeans, the colour of honey gold, with their feet all topped off with classic Old Skool Vans.

The group of one, two, three… _seven_ _men_ had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, bubbling up in the neat, triangular formation straight out of the blue amidst the disorganised, brightly-coloured crowd. However, they had all managed to catch the gazes and attention of every other person present, both young and old, for they had all instantly stepped into their routine, their choreography, as soon as the first few notes had played.

Jongin then braced himself, lips curling up along the sides of his face as soon as he recognised the song, it having been one of his favourites after all, readying his lips to mouth along to the lyrics he knew by heart. The excitement that had started to course through his veins in light of the situation, upon him realising that one of his favourite songs were being played was obvious in the way his eyes had started to scrunch up, pure happiness lighting his features as his toes began to wiggle in his shoes, tapping along to the beat of the music.

… but before Jongin could even  _ begin _ to mouth the lyrics, his lips frozen in their parting, the group of seven men had parted, their bodies flowing along to the music as their torsos dipped low, revealing the uncounted for, extremely well-hidden,  _ eighth  _ man.

_ Park Chanyeol.  _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … His _ Park Chanyeol.

  
  
  


_ ~ 105 is the number that comes to my head ~ _

_ ~ When I think of all the years I wanna be with you ~ _

_ ~ Wake up every morning with you in my bed ~  _

_ ~ That's precisely what I plan to do ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol was the only one that stood out from the bunch, his T-shirt a deep red, the colour flattering the light tan dusting his skin, complimenting the bright, yet equally as soft grin stretched across his face, the curve of his lips being one of the top things on Jongin’s own, undisclosed “Things I Love About My Giant” list. The T-shirt was also a bit on the tighter side, seemingly almost like a second-skin, hugging and stretched tight over the defined lines and firm muscle Jongin knew his boyfriend was  _ extremely _ proud of.

The tightness of the shirt was also something Jongin had  _ immediately _ noticed once Chanyeol had risen from the small group of men, whom Jongin at this point wanted to absolutely  _ slap _ the shit out of his  _ own _ self for not recognising earlier.

Sehun, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Junmyeon.

_ The whole entire  _ gang _ was there. _

  
  
  


_ ~ And you know one of these days when I get my money right ~ _

_ ~ Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life ~ _

_ ~ Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush ~ _

_ ~ But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough ~ _

  
  
  


The group of,  _ now, _ eight men had only split, their formation bleeding from a stiff, firm triangle into a long, wide line, the men lining along the backs drifting forwards with each beat that spilled and graced the park, the melody swirling about the air, mingling about the greenery, interlacing itself with the happiness that was abundant, overflowing in amongst the people.

It had soon enough become apparent what was exactly transpiring, everyone’s focus now tuned in onto the group of men dancing,  _ performing _ right in front of the park’s centerpiece, the crowd even drifting away from the dance group, forming a neat, expansive enough circle about the crew.

About the crew,  _ and _ the man who was about to get  _ proposed to. _

Jongin could see smiles lifting up the corners of the other visitors’ lips, their confused frowns melting away into warm, expectant, maybe even equally as excited grins and widened eyes in his peripheral vision, even noticed how a few of them had their phones out, some even their DSLRs (as typical tourists) poised and ready to capture the scene.

… but all of that had faded away,  _ of course it all would, _ Jongin’s vision and focus centered only on the music twirling about his frame, the notes harmonious with the smooth and soft turns and locks of the dance routine, the crew,  _ his friends,  _ flowing in tandem with the music, perfecting every beat. 

The routine was simple, and Jongin was not saying it derogatorily, of course not, for a dancer would never downplay another one’s efforts and thought when it came to producing and crafting their own routine. In fact, the dance was, in Jongin’s own humble opinion, a routine that fit  _ perfectly _ well with the song, each 5-6-7-8 a perfect fit to each press of the piano and hard beat of the drum. 

It was…  _ soft, _ and Jongin daresay  _ cute. _ It was the perfect balance; incorporating aspects of the high of sweet, sweet,  _ sweet _ honeymoon love as well as the underlying, heavier tones of life-long commitment and  _ forevers,  _ and it was something that Jongin appreciated, something that Jongin absolutely adored, absolutely  _ loved. _

… because on top of appreciating perfectly suitable choreography, he also knew.

He could tell, the choreography, although exposed to so little of it, had been interlaced, instilled into it, the characteristic charm, the signature nature, that is his own boyfriend.

… His own Chanyeol.

  
  
  


_ ~ I'll say will you marry me ~ _

_ ~ I swear that I will mean it ~ _

_ ~ I'll say will you marry me ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol had stepped forward then, feet expertly thumping against the stoned pavement rounding the fountain, an intricate, organised mess of a pantone of little stones and pebbles, each step as confident as the smile on his face, and the glint in his eyes. His movements had flowed along with the beat of the song, stepping closer and closer to Jongin in tandem with each beat of the drums that resounded about the park.

As soon as he had gotten close enough, Chanyeol’s smile had only softened, his lips curling up every so slightly, emphasising his dimple as his gaze dropped to half-mast. Reaching both his hands out, Chanyeol had only curled both palms around Jongin’s own, lax ones, fingers cradling, and touch gentle, caring,  _ loving,  _ as his own eyes focused on Jongin’s own, his gaze nothing short of fond, of affectionate, and even  _ more _ loving than his touch.

Chanyeol had only waited a mere moment, nothing longer, before his fingers had curled a tad more firmer around Jongin’s own, wanting to soothe the minute trembles he could feel, he could  _ sense, _ wrecking havoc across his Love’s hands. The realisation of that, though, had only brought a short, yet not less stabbing pain to Chanyeol’s own heart, it being a widely known fact, accepted and acknowledged expansively in the Academy and ingrained amongst their friends, that it would always,  _ always, _ physically hurt Chanyeol himself every time Jongin would shake, would tremble.

… because that would mean that Jongin was nervous.

And there was nothing else, absolutely  _ nothing else _ that a specific Park Chanyeol, boyfriend to  _ the _ one and only Kim Jongin, hated more than his boyfriend having the jitters.

For to Chanyeol, jitters, when it came to Jongin, was synonymous with Jongin doubting himself, something which Chanyeol, time and time again, has always hated, always  _ loathed, _ doing absolutely everything and anything in his power at that time to soothe his Lover, assure him that  _ “Baby, you’ve got this, alright? You’ve got this, I know you do. You’re going to do so well, so, so,  _ so  _ well, my Love. There’s no need to be nervous.” _

And Jongin would always, always respond; in shaky nods and in firm hand clasps, in breathy sighs pressed against the skin of Chanyeol’s neck and in a pressing of their foreheads.

… and it would always,  _ always, _ end in a kiss.

Soft, lingering, thankful, and so, so, _so,_ _loving._

Waiting for a tiny pause in the lyrics, Chanyeol had swiftly, yet not hastily, brought both of Jongin’s hands up, his eyes slowly sliding shut as his lips pursed every so slightly, pressing a firm, reassuring kiss on the backs of his boyfriend’s palms.

His lips had then expertly mouthed along with the lyrics, his eyes now fluttering open as his gaze zeroed in on Jongin once more, Chanyeol not having missed a beat what with the song having been  _ just _ as ingrained into his mind, into his system, just as it had been with Jongin.

_ “As it should be,” _ Chanyeol would say whenever he had been asked as to why he knew each and every single lyric and each and every step of dance routines that lined themselves in Jongin’s lists of his various favourite song and dance pieces. He’d even scoff, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing into a small, tiny pout, clearly disbelieving and maybe even slightly put off, offended even, by the question.

_ “... Everything that is his favourite,” _ Chanyeol would continue on, brows releasing themselves of the tight knot they’d brought themselves to as memories of Jongin’s bright smile and cute laughter would play about in his head, brought on everytime he would sing his favourite song or would dance to one of his favourite routines. 

Voice mellowing, softening, but firm in its belief, in its resolution, Chanyeol would then end off, gaze softening and lips quirking up, mumbling out a low  _ “... becomes  _ my  _ favourite too.” _

  
  
  


_ ~ How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? ~ _

_ ~ Baby I don't ever plan to find out ~ _

_ ~ The more I look, the more I find the reasons why ~ _

_ ~ You’re the love of my life ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol had twisted and turned about Jongin then, prompting the latter to do the same if he had hopes to keep up with Chanyeol, or if he wanted to meet Chanyeol’s gaze head on.

(Something which Jongin, obviously, wanted.)

And it was only towards the end of the second-to-last line, towards the lighter melody, towards the note that had been dragged out, did Chanyeol, in all his wide smiles and warm limbs and soft eyes and even softer gaze, did he step even closer to Jongin, his arms now drawing in closer to himself as his palms proceeded to trail up along his Lover’s own arms, the calloused flesh of his hands dragging along the soft fabric of Jongin’s sleeves, touch warm and protective and  _ adoring, _ before finally,  _ finally _ situating along the sides of Jongin’s face, his warm palms cradling the even warmer, red-stained, and blushing cheeks.

Smiling softly to himself upon catching the light misting of his Lover’s eyes, Chanyeol only chuckled fondly, the airy laughter seamlessly integrating with the lyrics, not messing up his mouthing in any way whatsoever, the taller only continuing forwards in the routine. 

Gently pressing his forehead against Jongin’s own, Chanyeol’s eyes had only dropped back down to half-mast, the airy syllables of the last line echoing about the two of them, cocooning them for a short moment, putting them into their own little bubble, into their own little world, basking in the other’s presence, in the other’s  _ existence. _

… basking in  _ their love. _

With his thumbs now parting from where the rest of his fingers were splayed, gently and tenderly along the sides of Jongin’s face, the digits had come up, smoothing soft, soothing circles across the skin stretched over the apples of his Lover’s cheeks, an attempt at calming his Lover,  _ his Jongin, _ down.

And Chanyeol had done this not simply of his own accord, his actions not fueled based on his own desire of not wanting Jongin to cry (although he, too, didn’t want Jongin crying. Not because he didn’t want his Lover to let loose his emotions in the form of tears, no. (Chanyeol would also be the biggest hypocrite to ever walk the planet if that had been the case) But it was moreso because Chanyeol himself  _ knew, _ something that he had come to realise, to understand, after all these years and all the time they had spent together, that sometimes,  _ Jongin _ didn’t want to be crying too). 

His efforts went not in vain, though, fortunately, for Jongin had only laughed, eyes crinkling up into faint little crescents as his own palms came up to envelope Chanyeol’s own, the veil of salt in his eyes dissipating with each trinkle of laughter that spilled past his lips.

_ ‘... I’m okay.’ _

… and that was all that Chanyeol needed.

  
  
  


_ ~ You know one of these days when I get my money right ~ _

_ ~ Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life ~ _

_ ~ Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush ~ _

_ ~ But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol had smiled, Jongin’s reassurance having been more than enough to soothe his own nerves, his own heart, really, and the relief had made itself apparent; Chanyeol’s frame instantly washing over, the initial stillness and stiffness encasing his limbs during the short few moments when Jongin’s tears and trembles had caught him off guard melting away, Chanyeol slinking back from his hold on his boyfriend in order to join the rest, once again immersing himself in the choreography. 

Jongin could only watch on fondly, his own head tilting a little to the side, resting against the curve of his shoulder as he let himself be completely and utterly doused in the sheer, unadulterated  _ magic _ of the moment, blissed out gaze tunnelling in, focusing on nothing and no one else but his own boyfriend.

… and it was the same for Chanyeol, too.

…

…

...

_ “... Beautiful…” _

They’d meet gazes.

_ “... Absolutely beautiful.” _

  
  
  


_ ~ I'll say will you marry me ~ _

_ ~ I swear that I will mean it ~ _

_ ~ I'll say will you marry me ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol had reached out for his hand then, fingers once again coming up to wrap about his own digits, his thicker ones sliding in between the gaps of Jongin’s own, thinner ones, as he used his own strength, pent up and tight, intricately twined about the sinews of muscles lining and trailing along his arm, in order to bring himself closer to Jongin, whilst simultaneously pulling Jongin closer to himself; meeting halfway.

The force behind the pull hadn’t been too jarring, of course, for the blood rushing through his veins then, the adrenaline in which it was saturated in, were all fueled and built off of the sheer volume of pure, unadulterated  _ love _ that he had for the other man, the magic of the situation, of  _ their _ situation influencing his actions, his character, his  _ behaviour, _ Chanyeol visibly and so, so,  _ so _ obviously in love.

Jongin was not much better himself, what with his frame entirely pliant, soft and submissive, docile and demure in the face of his Lover, in the presence of the one and only,  _ his _ one and only,  _ love of his life. _

Letting Chanyeol take the reigns, Jongin simply laughed along to his boyfriend’s ministrations, the smile blooming across his lips nothing short of blissed, of happy, of  _ joyous. _

… and nothing short of  _ breath-taking. _

And the smile had only softened, the ending curves of his lips softening, mellowing into a small smile, as soon as Jongin felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s own chest spread and blossom across the skin of the back of his palm, the heat something that Jongin was extremely familiar with.

Whilst the stretch of Jongin’s lips had shortened, the fondness and affection behind them remained the same, the intensity and amount not diluting, not fading, not  _ comprised. _

_ Never _ compromised.

… that would be the  _ last _ thing that Jongin would ever do.

  
  
  


_ ~ And if I lost everything ~ _

_ ~ In my heart it means nothing ~ _

_ ~ 'Cause I have you, girl I have you ~ _

  
  
  


Chanyeol had only splayed his own fingers apart, his thicker fingers releasing themselves from the substantially firm grip that Jongin’s own digits had on his own, prompting his boyfriend to do the same. Once his fingers were free, Chanyeol simply let his whole entire being be bathed, lathered, and wholly and completely  _ soaked _ in the anticipation, in the excitement he could feel brimming in his self, burning bright and hot right underneath his skin.

With his gaze searing,  _ gleaming _ in realisation, in understanding, in the reality of what his next few words would bring, in what his next  _ action _ would bring, Chanyeol only grinned, toes bouncing and heels slapping against the pavement as he only pushed Jongin’s hand closer to his chest, pressing his Love’s palm right over his beating heart.

_ Thumpthumpthump. _

_ Rapid, rapid, rapid. _

The anticipation was bordering on impatience at this point, and it was obvious to Jongin, the man realising just how expectant his boyfriend was, how hopeful, how  _ joyful _ he was, the reality of their situation encasing him whole, wrapping snug and tight, dousing him completely.

… and Jongin was no different, was in the same exact predicament, especially when all he could see, when all he could think about, when all that he could focus on…

… was a future with Chanyeol, was spending the  _ rest of his life _ with Chanyeol, was  _ getting married to Chanyeol,  _ as soon as he processed, as soon as he understood, as soon as he  _ realised  _ how his Chanyeol was now...

  
  
  
  


_ ~ So get right down on bended knee ~ _

_ ~ Nothing else would ever be ~ _

_ ~ Better, better ~ _

_ ~ The day when I say ~ _

  
  
  


… how his Chanyeol was now on one knee, a ring in his hands.

…

…

...

“... Will you marry me…?”

…

…

…

_ “... Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :) This is my first time posting a full-length fic in a while, and this is also my first ever ChanKai fic!! I've always adored ChanKai's relationship, and my love for them just sorta BOOMED like suuuuper recently; like about a month or two ago??
> 
> But anyway, yes!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I really appreciate constructive criticism, so please do leave your comments right in the, well, comments section down below!! But if you just wanna squeal about ChanKai, we can do it too!! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE WITH YOU MY LOVES <3
> 
> Anyway, I also do tweetfics and prompts and all that jazz, and you can find me on twitter as @zkxxdlin !!! :) Thank you, and I hope you have a good day!! Happy Valentine's!!! <3


End file.
